


All Alone

by CosmicCove



Category: The Midnight Gospel (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Anyways, Character Death, Crying, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Picks Up Where The Show Left Off, also is Clancy dead? I don't think so but. is he?, also their older brother Jeff is mentioned, but hes not important - Freeform, either way nobody else knows that hes still in the simulator, headcanons for the Gilroy family time hehehe!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCove/pseuds/CosmicCove
Summary: The person who vanishes, the people who never notice, and the people left behind.
Relationships: Clancy Gilroy & Sarah Gilroy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the agreed cannon is but I think that their mom is dead and the one Clancy saw was a product of the simulation trying to appeal to him. I think that explains things best in the perspective of the show.

Sarah couldn't help but worry for her brother constantly. Not only was he far away, not even on Earth anymore, but he seemed to be all alone also. It didn't help that Clancy never wanted to talk to her, not even when she was doing her very best to be nice. She meant it when she told him not to repay her. She was scared he didn't have any money anyways. 

She was pacing back and forth now. She passed the table where her phone laid over and over again, stopping and hovering her hand over it before lowering it again. Sarah was doing her best to muster up the courage to call Clancy again, but she couldn't help but feel her efforts were in vain, and that only made her worries worse. 

The orange tabby lying lazily underneath the table mewed at her, staring up at Sarah with indignant eyes. 

"I know," Sarah groaned, "I know I should call him. It's just hard." She continued pacing in spite of herself. 

She was snapped out of her indecision when the phone rang itself. Sarah picked it up eagerly, hoping it was Clancy. The number the screen displayed wasn't one she recognised. Her spirits plummeted back down as she answered. "Hello?" she greeted. 

"Are you the sister of Clancy Gilroy?" a voice asked, "Or at least a relative of some kind?" 

"Yeah," she answered, her voice suddenly hollow. She recognized this call. 

The rest of the call seemed to slip through her head like water slips through cupped hands. Phrased like "contraband" and "improper care" and "wobble clouds" faded in and out of her thoughts as the man on the other end explained things she hardly understood. She so desperately wanted to interrupt the man's long-winded explanation, just scream _Is he okay?_ through the receiver. Clancy had to be alive. She had more she needed to say to him. 

"It appears that the simulation machine exploded," the man on the phone said. Sarah felt every ounce of oxygen in her lungs get sucked out. "We don't know if he's dead or not; we never found a body. It's possible that he was inside the simulation when it blew up." 

"What happens to him if that happens?" Sarah asked, finding her voice again, though it was faint. 

"We don't know," the man replied, his voice cruelly indifferent, "Either he died or he's trapped there forever." 

"Oh God…" Sarah breathed. 

"Of course, if he ran away, and it's possible, then he's a fugitive of the law, and must be apprehended, so if you see him, please alert authorities." 

How dare this man say that? Tears began streaming down Sarah's face. "No," she argued, "Fuck that. I'm not doing that." 

"What?" 

"You call me and tell me my brother is dead, and then you tell me that if, by some miracle, he's alive, I have to betray him?" Sarah screamed into the phone, "I don't think so! If I see him, you know what I will do? I'll hug him and tell him I missed him! If you somehow didn't notice while you were trying to contact his closest relative, we only have each other!" 

"There was another, but we couldn't reach him." 

"Oh, like Jeff would ever help," Sarah growled, "We haven't heard from him in years." She sighed. "The point is, Clancy really is the only person I have left, and if I get him back, I'm never letting him go again!" 

"Ma'am, you-" 

She hung up with a soft beep, then slammed the cellphone down against the table with a loud bang. She wiped away her tears against her sleeve. No, she didn't think he was dead. He couldn't be dead, he couldn't leave her all alone. 

The cat crawled out from under the table and brushed up against her leg. Sarah reached down and picked him up, stroking his back. "I think we're taking a trip to the chromatic ribbon, Ginger," she told him. Ginger meowed and brushed his head against her hand in response. 

Sarah called into work and explained the situation, and was granted a week off of work. She packed some clothes and cat food for Ginger. Now, it was time for travel. It wasn't hard to get to the chromatic ribbon, of course, it just took time. Traveling dimensions was much like traveling somewhere overseas: Not difficult, but it did require waiting in a terminal for your chance to go. After the waiting, though, it goes pretty quick. 

* * *

Sarah left the teleportation station grateful that she only had to wait about four hours for her group to board the device that could zap them there in seconds. Now, to find Cancy's home, or whatever was left of it. She scratched Ginger's ears, and bit her lip as she thought about that little mobile home smoldering from the blast, although from what the man on the phone had said, it was probably much worse than anything she could imagine on her own. 

She hailed a taxi cab outside of the station. She almost felt a twinge of guilt, making him drive from the city to one of the numerous country sides of the chromatic ribbon, but he seemed unfazed by the length of the journey. What he did raise an eyebrow at was the destination. "You… Realize that place is dangerous now, right?" the driver asked, "All destroyed. Covered in wobble." 

"My brother lived there," Sarah explained. 

The driver grimaced, "My condolences." 

Sarah hummed dryly in reply. She wouldn't accept his death as truth without something to prove it. The man who had called about it left enough doubt in her mind to justify her defiance. The ride was quiet and uneventful, but not boring, though Sarah would have loved to be able to call it that. No, it was not boring because there was no time for her to be bored in the midst of her worry. 

"This is as far as I can take you," the man told her finally as he pulled over. Pointing, he added, "The farm should be up that way. Mind the wobble; don't touch it. You don't even want to know what will happen if you do." 

"Thank you sir," she replied, handing him his fare. 

"You're welcome. Again, I'm sorry about your brother." 

Sarah nodded, and Ginger mewed in her arms. She scratched behind his ears again as the taxi cab back towards the city, and she wandered to her brother's house- or what used to be her brother's house. Passing over the cusp of one of the ribbon's many hills, she could see the wreckage of the farm. She was correct, it was worse than anything she could imagine on her own. 

At least she finally knew what wobble was. She held Ginger more tightly as she observed the clouds, noticing the small animals that had accidentally walked, flown, or otherwise blundered into the wobble. If it hadn't been for the squirrels with melted eyes and the vomit cover birds, the mass would have appeared to be a shifting stain glass window, and that made Sarah feel a little angry, because that was a beautiful thought, and there was nothing beautiful about what happened here. She sat in the grass and watched it shift. What else was there to do? She couldn't get inside the wobble, and even so she knew that there was probably nothing left of it. 

That little sliver of hope slipped away as she took in the scene. If he had survived the blast, he would have been trapped in that. Sarah could feel her heart breaking. She should have never given him the money for that stupid simulator. She could feel her eyes stinging and her mouth forcing itself into a devastated frown. She was all alone. _All grief is the same,_ Sarah couldn't help but think as she buried her face into Ginger's fur and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope we get a season 2, and I hope that we get to see Sarah in it.


End file.
